


The Smile On Kara's Face

by Argyle_S



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Don’t copy to another site, F/F, Fluff, Romance, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:14:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23852893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Argyle_S/pseuds/Argyle_S
Summary: Kara and Nia share a quite moment at CatCo
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Nia Nal
Comments: 22
Kudos: 104





	The Smile On Kara's Face

**Author's Note:**

> Not Betaed

The smile on Kara’s face was a particular one, and to Nia, it was like words spoken in a language only a hand full of people understand. But in the years since they met on a CatCo elevator, it had become a language that Nia had come to love. It was a language vast and rich. There was the happy smile, the one that Kara wore with her whole body. It was a smile reserved for puppies and ice cream, and cupcakes, but for some reason Nia has never figured out, only cupcakes from one particular bakery. There was the wistful smile, the one that spoke of longing for lost or distant friends, the one she wore when she talked to Cat, or when she got a message from Argo, or when she talked of Krypton and her father. There was the comforting smile, the one she wore that made Nia know, down to her bones, that she understood, and that she shared her pain. There was the shy smile, the one she wore along with a blush, and a look in her eyes that made Nia’s heart melt, and made her wonder how someone who had seen so much pain, so much darkness, could still get flustered asking her girlfriend on a date, or pitching a story that was particularly personal. There was the relieved smile, the one she wore at the end of a fight when everyone she loved was still standing, and the bad guys were being led away in cuffs. There was the proud smile, the one she wore right before she hugged Nia after Nia had submitted a big story or taken down the bad guy. There’s the lecherous, the one she wore as she unbuttons Nia’s blouse, or right before she leans in and whispers in Nia’s ear, telling her all the things she’s going to do her as soon as she got her home. There’s the sated smile, the one she wore later, after she’s done all the things, and Nia had done everything she can think of to do in in return, and both of them were laying together in bed, basking on the afterglow. There was the childlike smile she wore when pours herself a bowl of insanely sugary cereal on Saturday morning, or when she picked up the Supergirl Teddy Bear Nia bought her and hugged it. There’s the forced smile, the one Nia hated, because it’s the one Kara wore like a mask on bad days, when the pain inside was bubbling up, and all Kara really wanted is to find a quiet place and cry.

The smile on Kara’s face was none of those. It was a better one, Nia’s favor one, because it was the one so few people really get to see. The smile on Kara’s face was her contented smile. The one she wore when she was happy, and relaxed, when there are no demands on her, and she could just be who she is. It was a smile that Nia saw on family nights, when it was her, Kara, Alex, Kelly, Brainy and J’onn, or on nights when it was just them, and no sirens are calling, no crises are looming, and they could just be together in a rare moment of peace. Moments like now.

They were sitting on the Balcony outside the bullpen at CatCo. It was late, and most everyone had gone home for the night. Truthfully, they should have gone home hours ago, but it had been a big day for news, and they’d both written multiple articles. But instead of going home, Kara had led them out here, and they had just sat, and that smile had slowly spread across as they watched the sun set and the city light up.

“What are you thinking about over there?” Nia asked.

“Home,” Kara said.

“You ready to head out?” Nia asked.

“Not just yet,” Kara said. She reached out and took Nia’s hand, squeezing it gently as she turned to look at Nia. “You know home has been a difficult concept for me for a long time. Ever since I got in that pod, really.”

“I know,” Nia said, and it was true. She knew Kara felt out of place, both on Earth and on Argo.

“For a long time, the only place I felt at home was with Alex. For a long time, I thought she was the only one who would ever make me feel that way. I dated, and I had boyfriends but there was never that connection, never that feeling that they understood me.”

Nia squeezed Kara’s hand as she felt a dull ache in her own chest. She knew that feeling all to well. Parthas had been the best place she could imagine to grow up, but that didn’t mean she hadn’t still felt like an outsider. An alien among aliens. And she hurt knowing how much deeper that feeling must have run for Kara.

“Then, one afternoon, this beautiful, amazing girl called out for the to hold the elevator, and honestly, my life has never been the same since.” Kara lifted Nia’s hand up and pressed a kiss to the back of it. “I still remember the moment I fell in love with you. Sitting in the bullpen in there, watching you give your first interview as Dreamer, seeing how brave and strong you were to open up and share yourself like that. Something I never had the courage to do.”

Nia wanted to protest, to tell Kara how brave she was, to point out that she risked her life every day to help people, but Nia had a feeling Kara was building towards something she needed to say, so she waited and listened.

“You inspire me, Nia. Every day, every time I see you, you remind me of the courage and the strength it takes to embrace your true self. And the fact that you love me, that you chose to be with me is a gift from Rao. Every time you look at me, every time you touch me, it’s like standing in his light again. It’s like going home. You make me feel at home.”

Nia felt tears well up in her eyes and she had trouble swallowing past the lump that had formed in her throat. Those words, coming from Kara, meant more than she knew how to express, but Kara wasn’t done. She stood up, and knelt down in front of Nia, and Nia watched as Kara slipped a hand in her pocket and pulled out a small, velvet bag.

“I thought about doing this back at the loft, or taking you out to dinner at some fancy restaurant, but this is where we met, and this is where I fell in love with you, so it only seemed fitting,” Kara said as she turned the bag over and dropped a ring into her hand. She took Nia’s left hand in hers, and carefully slid the ring onto Nia’s finger as Nia felt the tears that had been welling up start to spill down her cheeks.

“Nia Nal, over the last three years, you have been my coworker, my friend, my family, my sidekick, my partner, my girlfriend, my lover, and I it would make me very, very happy if you would be my wife.”

Nia pulled her hand out of Kara’s and reached up, cupping Kara’s face in both hands as she leaned forward and kissed her.

“Yes,” Nia said when the kiss was over. “Absolutely, yes.”

Kara leaned in and kissed her again, softly and slowly, and Nia melted into her embrace as she felt Kara’s arms wrap around her.

“I love you,” Kara said.

“I love you too,” Nia said as she once again took in the smile on Kara’s face. This one different from the one she’d worn earlier, but one that Nia could interpret just as easily. This one spoke of happiness and joy and excitement and relief and most of all, love.


End file.
